Before Destruction
by EmpKaylenatye
Summary: If you read this story before get ready to read it again. Adding some more action to earlier chapters and finishing others. Read and Review please!
1. Prologue: Urgent Meetings

Yep, this is the prologue. All of the Sailor Moon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and the other people who made the series. But characters that I make up, including the ones that are not in (and no I will not tell you now ) are mine. Please email me with your comments, the more I get the more likely I will put out the rest of the story. This is a revision, so if you have read the story before I suggest you reread it.

Prologue: Urgent Meetings

A black sky was dotted with sparkling diamonds as a half covered pearly orb glowed down on the castle. The light from the stars and moon showed through stained glass windows leading to tall wooden doors at one end and a vast hall at another. Heading towards the large double doors, a lady was being escorted by her guardians to a waiting ship. Silence was held among the eight knights and the only thing to be heard was the ringing of their ceremonial metal armor against the cold stone and her heeled boots. Candles lighted for the evening radiated a warm glow against the metal. The sheer blue cape and blue-green dress shined in the moonlight from the open windows, her hair hanging lose with a silver band resting on her forehead. A polished steel sword hung at her side by a matching silver belt and sheath.

A voice from behind the group caused them to stop, but hearing her name being called made them turn around. Farther down the hallway a little boy came panting towards them. The sounds of bare feet hitting the cold stone echoed through the passage. From the protective circle, two guards moved away to let the boy to the lady as she carefully knelt on the floor and waited.

Behind him, she could hear the heavy footsteps of the nanny running down the stairs, but the nanny dared not show herself if the lady had heard her scolding the boy. When the little boy came close enough he slowed down to stand in front of her. His satin blue pajamas pants were half twisted as if he had escaped from a struggle and the buttons to his matching shirt seemed to have been done by non-experienced hands.

"You should be in bed little brother," she scolded, hiding a smile.

He shuffled his feet and kept his head low fearing that he might be yelled at. "I know," quietly whined the five-year old, "but where are you going?"

"I have a mission, little brother."

"I wanna go."

"No, little brother. This is mission is not for little boys."

"But I'm not little!" the boy puffed out his chest and stood as straight as the guards next to him, most of them trying not to chuckle.

"Well, when you beat my height I will consider taking you on missions. Besides they are always boring, why would you want to come?"

"Is it going to like one of those meetings with the important people?"

"Yes, a meeting with those people."

"Ok, you can go." The boy's crestfallen face made the lady's heart melt.

"If I need a good body guard I will send for you." His face suddenly brightened.

"Will you be back before I go ta sleep," he questioned. Slowly he took his head and rubbed the coming sleep from his eyes.

"No, I'm sorry."

Hastily, he yawned, "I wanna a hug before I have ta go ta sleep."

A gentle breeze came in from a nearby window playing with the girl's long hair. The flickering of candles made her light silver blue hair sparkle as much as the polished crown she wore.

"Of course," and with that the little boy flung his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. Everyone there knew that there was nothing that would ever stop these two. Slowly the older sister pulled her brother off. "Now, it's time for bed little brother."

"Will you come back, Aylena?" the boy asked in a quivering voice.

Seeing fear in his eyes, she gave him a comforting smile and a nod of her head. "Of course little brother."

Quickly he gave her another hug around the waist and skipped down the long hall back to the family rooms.

"Good night Endymion," she called after him..

"Come Princess Kaylenatye, even though you will not take an escort out to the dark moon, we will see you off." The guards walked as far as the double wooden doors and held them open for her. She turned to one of her guards before she boarded the space ship. "If I don't return, tell my parents that the alliance with the Moon Kingdom is over."

As the dream faded Mamoru stirred in his bed. Opening his still tired eyes he turned his head to the window to see the sun barely touching the sky with pink. 'Aylena? Sister? Was that another memory from the past?' Looking over to his nightstand, a single picture adorned the top. Sitting up, he reached over to the picture and held it in front of him. A picture of him kissing an innocent girl in the rose gardens was one of many candid shots that her friends had caught. Her golden hair sat in two buns with the ends streaming down reflecting the setting sun.

"Usako, you are my family now. Nothing will take that away from me."

Keep reviewing - EmpKaylenatye


	2. Chapter 2

Forewarning! I have only read what happens in the last season of Sailor Moon, so I'm taking a bit of liberty with the events. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon, but the new characters and plot are mine. Thank you for reading! Chapter 1: They Never Quit 

From the moment that Usagi had woken up on the warm Saturday morning, she had been outdoors. Her wonderful dreams had left her with good memories of her past that she didn't want to spend the rest of the day sleeping it away. It was nearly noon and Usagi had been sitting in the park's rose gardens for nearly three hours. Even though the bushes had yet to bloom, the place still gave her a comforting feeling. Just the thought of roses brought her fiancé's face to her mind. That feeling of comfort let the emotions pass through her without much hurt.

It had only been a few months ago that Chaos had been defeated. Her sacrifice still weighed heavily on her heart. Although she would brush off her friends' concern, Galaxia should not have born that kind of pain by herself. But the battle was won and it was time for them to move on with their lives. Chibi-Usa had long ago left for the future to be with her parents, permanently. Chibi-Usa said that she had learned enough and wanted to be home. It was yet another tearful good-bye, but one that Usagi knew would not last long.

Last night was another thought on her mind, since the defeat of Chaos Usagi had start regaining more and more of her past memories. Not sure what had caused it, she learned to take them with stride. One good side of them was all of the education that she had received as a princess of the Moon Kingdom. Yet, it didn't hold that much sway in history. Her dreams were vivid memories of the past, some good some bad. The few of her and her prince were always wonderful.

'Oh, Mamo-chan. How lucky we are to be together!' Usagi looked down at the simple engagement ring that sat on her finger, the afternoon sun making it sparkle in the light. It had troubled her when Mamoru had refused to go to America a second time. He had given her the excuse that he realized that there was nothing more important to him then being there with her. His excuse left Usagi with the feeling that she was holding him back, yet Mamoru insisted that he didn't want to go anymore.

Usagi sat there on the park bench looking over at the greening bushes and ripples in the pond across from the path. So deep in thought she didn't even notice the black cat with a crescent moon shape scar on her forehead leap up onto the bench with her.

The cat looked around to see if anyone would be within listening distance. "Usagi, you have been coming here for a while. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing really Luna. Just memories of the past coming round and I'm dealing with them. I remembered that I loved seeing the sunrise on Earth more than the Moon." Usagi smiled at the thought. The real reason why she liked them better on Earth was because of Endymion. In her dreams last night she had remembered her first visit to the Earth when she was sixteen, only a few months before the Dark Moon Kingdom had started its assault on the Earth. When she had stepped off of the space craft from her kingdom, Prince Endymion of Earth was there to greet them in the early morning. The splendid sunrise behind him only furthered the small crush that had developed in that time. That was how she had fallen for him the first time.

"Well, Usagi. If there is nothing to talk about I suggest that we head over to the temple for the scout meeting."

"Always business with you, don't you ever enjoy a few moments of peace?" Usagi rolled her eyes as she picked up her guardian and carried her to the temple.

------

Sailor Moon dashed from tree to tree as she dodged heated attacks and shocking spells. Jumping nimbly, she was able to avoid them for the most part. Thinking she was doing well, Sailor Moon nearly didn't notice the Love Chain that was snaking around the tree that she was currently hiding behind.

Looking up she saw the attack in time to throw one of her own, "Moon Tiara Action!"

Her tiara only knocked the attack away but it was enough of a distraction to reach her goal. Sailor Moon sprinted towards a small object set out in the forest clearing. Dodging the fire and thunder attacks again; Sailor Moon was able to whisk away the teddy bear as a well-placed fireball was heading straight for its target. Rolling away from the blast, Sailor Moon jumped up in excitement.

"Ha! I saved the captive!"

"Well, at least you saved this one." Chided Sailor Mars as she walked over to her comrade.

"And what is that supposed to mean. I haven't lost a stuffed animal in a month there has to be some improvement in that!" Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out as Sailor Mars who stuck out her own in turn.

"Some habits really do die hard don't they." Muttered Jupiter as she walked with Sailor Venus over to Ami who sat on the park bench with her Mercury screen covering her eyes as she typed in the new data.

"You would think now that we were in high school that those two would give up that childish habit." Sailor Venus only shook her head as her other two friends continued to blow raspberries at eachother.

"I'm beginning to think that is there form of communication with each other." Came Ami's solemn reply.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus burst out laughing at the quick remark from the silent one of the group. Ami hide her smile behind her hand as the other two sailor scouts heard the laughter. Done with the argument Sailor Moon walked over to the other scouts. Done with their mission the girls untransformed.

"So what was my time?"

"Five minutes and thirty-three seconds Usagi, that beats Makato by fifteen seconds."

Usagi jumped up into the air laughing happily as Makato gave her a high five.

"I knew you would beat me soon enough. The extra training is paying off." Makato smiled at her friend.

"Well, if it wasn't for these surprise training sessions I wouldn't have been able to do it. Thanks for setting it up Rei."

"Hey, you were looking a bit flabby so I decided that it was time to whip you into shape."

"And what is that supposed to mean."

"Please girls before I have to be subjected to another round childish antics." Interrupted Luna who was sitting next to Ami.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Arcade for the meeting." Suggested Usagi.

"I could go for a milk shake right now." Agreed Minako.

"Well, lets go then!" Usagi linked her arm with Minako. The two lead the group all the way to the Crown Arcade. The girls snagged their regular seat and waited to start talking after their food had arrived.

"So has anyone reported anything strange in the news." Usagi looked around the table as she began to drink her chocolate milkshake.

"Everything has been quiet since Chaos was defeated. I don't think we have to worry very much about enemies popping out of nowhere hell bent on killing us." Stated Makato.

"Well, I for one will never forget the Dark Circus." Rei began to giggle at her memories, "Do you remember-" As the girls began to retail some of their more embarrassing moments in front of their enemies; Usagi slowly began to tune them out. It wasn't that she wanted to, but her mind was currently happier to think about the date she would be on then reliving an embarrassing past. Minako soon picked up on Usagi's lack of conversation.

"Usagi-chan, are you worried about something?" Reaching out a hand, Minako placed it on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh it's nothing important. I've just been getting more memories of the past and sorting through all of them has been tough."

"Yeah, seeing my real parents was a shock to me. I saw them in my dreams a few nights ago. I never thought it would hurt seeing them again." Said Makato solemnly.

"Hey, I have an idea. How about we play princesses for a night." Spoke up Rei.

Everyone looked at her as if she had sprouted a third head. "Rei, don't you think we are a little old to be playing dress-up." Asked Minako.

Rei shook her head, "No, my father has been invited to a very fancy party as a part of being a politician. I really don't feel like being the only teenage who don't think the stock market is interesting."

"Of course we'll come! That means we get to dress up-" Usagi was interrupted by Minako. "I can do everyone's make-up and hair. We can make a big night about it."

"Then all of you are going to come?"

"Of course," came the reply of four teenagers.

"I need to be going now. Why don't we meet this Thursday to pick out dresses?" The other girls nodded in agreement with Usagi. They said their good byes and all headed home.

------

A young woman delicately held a glowing orb between her two hands. Her intense eyes stared at the images painted from the energy that the orb held. In that energy stood the images of five young adults as they headed in different directions. In particular, she followed a girl with blonde hair in strange sort of pigtail like fashion. Slowly laying back into the pillows behind her, she continued to stare at the girl. Looking up, she placed her gaze to the guard standing to her side.

"Is that her, general?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Coughing lightly she dispelled the energy orb with a wave of her hand. A smile crossed her pale face lit by the hundreds of surrounding candles. "I'm looking forward to meeting with her. Get the others it time for a meeting."

------

"There, finished!" exclaimed Usagi. Looking at herself, she checked to see if she had forgotten to put anything on. Picking up a perfume bottle, she carefully sprayed herself.

"You look beautiful Usagi and if you sprayed any more perfume you might just as well as turn into a flower." said Luna.

"But then I couldn't kiss Mamoru. Thanks for the compliment Luna," Usagi giggled at the thought and was suddenly distracted by the rumbling of a car stopping outside, "That's my ride, bye Luna." Patting the black cat, she darted out the door.

Mamoru stood next to the passenger door of the car. He wore a nice blue dress shirt for the evening; one that his Usako had picked out saying it had matched his eyes. Standing by his car he waited for his angel to emerge and as always steal his breath the moment she was in sight. When the front door of the Tsukami's household opened, Mamoru almost feared that it would be Usako's father, but two streaming locks of golden hair emerged to tell him otherwise.

Usagi shouted something back into the house before she shut her family out for the evening. She looked over to Mamoru who looked a bit stunned to see her. She had decided to put on her favorite light pink spaghetti strapped dress on, with the skirt coming just to her knees.

"You look lovely Usako."

Usagi blushed, "You always say that."

"And I mean it every time."

Being a gentleman in front of a pepping father from the living room window, Mamoru opened the passenger side door and let Usagi slip into the seat. It wasn't until they had driven a good distance away that Mamoru braved a kiss from his angel.

It was only after the best dinner that the couple had had in months that Usagi and Mamoru found themselves walking in the park, quietly talking. Usagi had kept a close eye on Mamoru noticing that he was avoiding something, but couldn't pin it down.

"Mamoru?"

"Yes," he replied. Stopping where he was, he took her hands into his.

"Is there something bothering you?" concern edged its way into her voice, more than she wanted.

Mamoru stood there a moment trying to look everywhere, but his love's eyes. As soon as he looked down into the crystal clear pools he felt his resolve melt. "I have been having a lot of dreams of the past."

"Is there something about them that is troubling you?"

"Weren't all of the scouts reborn with families similar to the ones they had in the Silver Millennium."

Usagi was caught off guard at the moment before she answered. "Well, I ended up having a brother in this one, though I think he was given to me to be more of a pest then a brother."

Mamoru smiled at her comment, "Don't worry about it then, the person must have been a nanny or something like that."

Usagi leered at Mamoru tried to wave her off. "If I remember anything more I promise to tell you. Just right now it is a bit confusing."

"I understand. A lot of things have been returning to me too. It is going to take time, but I'm glad that I have you by my side." Usagi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Mamoru just shook his head in a disapproving manner and brought her closer to him.

As there lips began to touch, a shout was heard coming from a distance away. Quickly they stopped and started to walk in the direction of the noise. In the distance they could see colored lights. As they got closer, they were able to see two figures fighting. Both were lite by the few street lamps in the park. One of them looked like a man and was kneeling to stay from hitting the ground by a dark energy wave the other sent. The other form was too hard to make out. It appeared to be laughing at the man but the face was too shadowed to see. Mamoru stopped Usagi from going any farther, but she shoved herself pasted him

"Mamoru, I have to go save that person. I don't think that he can last very long against that shadow thing."

"All right, but we go together." Moments later, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen stood within the shadows.

"Sailor Moon, while I distract the shadow creature I want you to ready your scepter." he shouted.

"Right!"

Tuxedo Kamen jumped in front of the next colorful blast of energy towards the kneeling person and blocked it with his cane. Seeing he was no longer in peril, the man passed out on the ground.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The evil looking shadow turned too late to see the attack and exploded into shimmering gray dust. Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen went to the man who had collapsed to the ground. The black facemask, that he wore, hid any facial features except his eyes, which were now closed. On his dark blue suit, over his heart, was a pin. It was a crystal, three-pronged star with one point facing downward. As he began to move, Tuxedo Kamen helped him to a sitting position. The man put his hands to his head as if to stop a headache.

"We need to get you to a doctor." said Sailor Moon.

"No," he responded, "I need to get back to my master."

"Nonsense, you have been through a battle let us take you to a hospital." stated Tuxedo Kamen, pulling the man to his feet. The man opened his eyes and looked at the two saviors as he began to stand straight.

"I must go now." and with that, he tore away from Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon.

"Wait," she yelled running after him. Even with his injuries, he ran faster then Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He stopped only a short distance away. A purple energy portal materialized before him ripping through space sending an electric purple glow across the ground. He gave one more glance back before he stepped through. Quickly it closed into a small circle and then vanished. Usagi and Mamoru had powered down and stood panting where the man had just stood.

"Well, who ever he was, he's gone." stated Mamoru.

Usagi held a slight frown on her face. Seeing it, Mamoru picked up her hand and started leading her out of the park.

"Don't worry. Most likely we will see him again and then we'll get some answers." he said comforting.

"Its not the fact that he escaped, its just they never quit. I thought that we had defeated all the Negaverse creatures. Now we have this shadow monster and we don't know which side that guy is on or what is going on." She said.

Mamoru drove back to Usagi's home in silence. Mamoru walked Usagi to the door and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Something picking at the back of her mind finally gave way to ask the silly question. "Did his clothes remind you of anything?"

The suddenness of the question caught Mamoru off guard; he shook his head after thinking about it. "Mamoru, did you recognize the symbol that was on the man's chest?" she questioned.

He paused for a moment, "Well, it seems familiar, but I wouldn't get upset over a symbol on someone's clothing," Mamoru came over to her and embraced her in a tight hug,

"Don't worry. Things will turn out all right." Usagi nodded and walked into her house.

Quietly she walked up stairs to her room in order to not wake others already asleep. She was even surprised that her mother had pried her father from his usual vigilance of the window while she was out. Luna came over to Usagi as she shut the door to her santuary.

"What happened, Usagi." Usagi bent down, picked up Luna and began to scratch behind her ears. Carefully she placed her on the bed.

"We ran into a monster. A sort of shadow." she said coolly.

"What!" screeched Luna.

Usagi whirled around to hush Luna, "Be quiet! There are people sleeping. Mamoru and I saved a man form being destroyed by this shadow monster he had been fighting. Once it was killed it just melted away."

"Do you think we should call a meeting?" Usagi nodded to Luna's question.

"But we won't call them until morning Luna." She went over to her desk and dug out a piece of paper and pencil, quickly she etched a picture. Luna came over to see what Usagi was doing.

"Luna, do you know anything about this symbol?" Carefully Luna looked down at the picture. Then as if a bad memory hit her, she turned away. Usage looked at her puzzled, "What is Luna?"

Luna looked up at her with sad eyes. "That is a cursed symbol. Those who followed under it fell. A great leader was lost as a terrible evil began to grow. I can't say anymore then that." Usagi picked up the tense cat and headed towards her bed, never questioning further of the cat's vow. Slowly she crawled under the soft covers and fell sleep stroking the black cat.

End-

So how was that for a change? Reviews will let me know if this is a story worth pursuing.

EmpKaylenatye


End file.
